Mesktoth Shadowes (Unitedverse)
Mesktoth Shadowes 'was one of the last remaining Meskiath during the Galactic Wars, the only known user of Black ZEXAL, and father to Vyukara Shadowes. He was defeated by the Star Seed United and sent to oblivion. History Mesktoth was the son of Cronian, ruler of Meskiath World, and a Dream Reaper. Mesktoth did not have a happy childhood. He was forced to obey his father and never satisfied him. Cronian even beat Mesktoth right in front of Mesktoth's son, Vyukara Shadowes. It came to a point where Mesktoth couldn't take it anymore, and he alone decided to spark a revolution. Mesktoth killed Cronian in his sleep and obtained a dark power known as Black ZEXAL. This power was so great, it killed all the denizens of Meskiath World. Being a Meskiath, Mesktoth lust for power. He attempted the same genocide to the other worlds of Andromeda, turning the inhabitants of Varkusion World, Cyromease World, Barian World, and Kirin World into Dark Souls. Mesktoth started his genocidal rampage by eradicating all the members of his own race and turning them into Dark Souls. He proceeded to do the same to Varkusion World. News of Varkusion World's fall spread quickly to the neighboring worlds of Andromeda. The King of Barian, Condread Selstar, sent the Grand Barian Army to assist the Cyromease. Mesktoth had sent his armies of Dark Souls to attack Barian World and Cyromease World at the same time. During these attacks, Mesktoth himself paid a visit to Kirin World. There, he fought Etzio Driez and won. He then kidnapped a corrupted Ezal Driez and bombed Kirin World. After his attack on Barian, Kirin, and Cyromease, Mesktoth went after the last remaining world; Astral World. At this point, Etzio Driez and Condread Selstar had escaped to Astral World. This allowed Mesktoth to defeat them all in one place. Here, he killed the Gemini Hero, Sorvho, and caused Etzio, Condread, and Vyukara Shadowes to flee the galaxy. Night of Red Sky On April 15, 2014, Etzio, Condread, and Vyukara fought Mesktoth in the Sacred Number Forest. With the assistance of the Demon King, Vandra, the Star Seed United was able to defeat Mesktoth. Vandra used all of his power to open up a portal to oblivion. Mesktoth was powerful enough not to be sucked in easily, making the SSU use all of their power. Condread and Vyukara used the powers of the Numbers and their strongest Rank-Ups and transferred it to Etzio. Etzio had realized that he is the embodiment of Number 333: Kirin Justice Bringer, and Ranked himself up into Number X333: Etzio the Golden Savior. With all this power, the SSU just barely pushed Mesktoth into that portal, leading him to oblivion. Powers and Abilities *'Meskiath Physiology: **'Aura Manipulation:' ***'Weapon Creation:' **'Regeneration:' Condread Selstar was able to take the Black ZEXAL Weapon from Mesktoth by ripping his arm off. By now, Mesktoth has been able to regrow that arm. However, he is still not in possession of the Black ZEXAL Weapon (now the Chaos ZEXAL Weapon). *'Dream Reaper Physiology: '''Mesktoth had the power to kill people through their dreams. *'ZEXAL:' **'Dark ZEXAL:' ***'Black ZEXAL:' Mesktoth had the ability to manifest all darkness within him and increase his power. However, without the Black ZEXAL Weapon, he cannot achieve Bllack ZEXAL. ****'Necromancy': Mesktoth, after killing someone, has the ability to revive them. However, they will be completely consumed by darkness and become his Dark Souls slave. **'Time Manipulation: ' **'Dimension Manipulation:' **'Possession:' **'Illusion Manipulation:' **'Shapeshifting:''' Category:Meskiath